The Truth about Unicorns
by appieloosa
Summary: Decisions made from the heart lead to surprises in the end


On a quiet spring night the unicorn was seen first by the small boy who had wondered into the forest. The boy stood in amazement before the beautiful Unicorn mare, as she turned from where she was grazing and looked at him with large, knowing eyes. This small creature that stood upright on just 2 legs fascinated the mare. She walked closer to get a better look, placing her nose near to the boy's small face, she breathed in his scent. The boy's mane was short and stood up on one side. He was covered, not with fur, but with a strange blue skin, markings she had never seen were scattered like small black spots. The Mare had never seen such a creature!  
  
The mare wanted to know what manner of creature was before her; she nickered, asking the boys name. When the mare nickered the boy was startled and stepped back. Confused the mare tried again this time she neighed at the creature trying to get an answer. When there still was no response, she became frustrated at this creature that still refused to answer a simple question! She could talk to any creature, that this one small figure could not understand her never even crossed her mind. With a sigh the mare tossed her silvery mane from her eyes, as the creature reached towards her the mare suddenly became cautious. No other ever dared to touch a unicorn, worried she stepped back. The boy wanted just to see if the mare was as soft as she looked, with a trembling hand he reached out to touch the mares pink spotted nose. With the creatures first soft touch to her nose the mare gained the knowledge of its name, Christopher. Christopher was speechless, the mare was as soft as a cloud and her warm brown eyes seemed to watch him with a new knowledge. Christopher stepped forward, as he ran his hand up the mare's nose; he wondered where she had come from. As the mare closed her eyes, seeming to enjoy Christopher's attention, they barely noticed the drumming of hooves coming from deep within the forest. As the thunder of hooves grew louder Christopher and the mare turned to see a large herd of unicorns charging into the sunlight. As the herd stopped to graze, the mare neighed excitedly. She could not wait to show the others this Christopher she has found.  
  
Christopher, stunned at the site of so many, finds he is unable to move. At the mare's whinnied greeting a large, powerful stallion breaks from the herd and trots toward them, Christopher his heart in his throat can only stare in disbelieve. When the stallion noticed the strange creature beside his mare, actually daring to touch her he was confused, none dare touch them it just was not done. The mare looks small next to this large stallion. Was Christopher's first thought, when the stallion snorted and stomped his feathered hoof Christopher just knew he was in trouble. Wanting to know what this was and why his mare had allowed it to touch her the stallion nickered to his wayward mare. The mare told him about finding the creature here alone and that is was called Christopher. As she told him of the strange feelings this creature stirred in her heart he became curious he wanted a closer look at this Christopher creature. As the stallion moved around the mare and reached his nose toward him, Christopher could feel his heart pounding in fear. Blowing air on the creature the stallion watched as the Christopher's mane of short flaxen hair lifted with the slight breeze. Turning puzzled eyes to his mare the stallion still can't see what is special about this creature. With a soft nicker the mare steps closer to Christopher lowering her head so he can rub her neck under her thick mane. To Christopher's amazement the stallion seems to roll his eyes at the mare just as his mother does at him when he's being stubborn. Deciding that his mare has spent too much time with this creature, this Christopher, the stallion neighs telling her it's time to go. With one last nudge of her nose the mare turns to follow the stallion.  
  
Christopher is sad to see the beautiful mare leave but he knows he has been given the rare gift of her friendship. Softly, as he turns away, Christopher whispers after the mare "Goodbye, I'll miss you"  
  
Christopher does not see the mare turn at his softly spoken words, whinnying to the stallion she turns around trotting after the small forlorn figure. When he begins to fade into a growing mist the mare becomes alarmed, running now she whinnies loudly. Christopher could not believe his eyes when he turned to see the mare running after him. The mare seemed to change before him, her once white coat began to turn blue-gray, her long mane and tail began to shrink and was no longer silver, but became mixed through out with strands of gray, black and cream. Her horn grew smaller with each stride closer; her hooves were no longer split.  
  
When she reached his side he noticed that her beautiful spiraled horn was now gone, in it's place was a small whirl of hair. The moonlight shone on her now blue-gray coat and as she turned he noticed black spots.........SPOTS...SPO... Startled Christopher Jacob sat up in bed.  
  
"What a strange dream" with a puzzled frown Christopher throws back his covers.  
  
"Well it was a nice dream none the less"  
  
As Christopher puts on his jeans and t-shirt he tosses his favorite blue pajamas with the racecars across the front in the clothes hamper. "Christopher, It's time for breakfast" his mother calls up from the bottom of the stairs  
  
"I'll be right there mom"  
  
Christopher raced down the stairs and slid across the tile floor in his socks.  
  
His mom rolled her eyes and grinned, her son was so full of energy.  
  
"Do you remember what today is?" His mother asked  
  
Christopher HAD almost forgotten, today was very special, this was the day he was going to get a horse of his very own!  
  
"I remember, mom I can't wait!"  
  
"That's good, because I just seen a horse trailer turn down the drive"  
  
Breakfast forgotten Christopher ran to the kitchen window.  
  
"It's here it's here!"  
  
"Christopher! Your boots" his mother yelled, as he was halfway down the porch.  
  
Christopher was so excited he forgot them.  
  
With a smile his mother watched as he grabbed his boots and slipped them on.  
  
Christopher was standing with his mother beside the porch when the big truck and trailer came to a stop by the barn.  
  
"Hurry mom, Hurry"  
  
Christopher could barely contain himself as the man talked to his mother and then moved to the back of the trailer to let down the ramp. As he watched the mare was led out into the clear morning.  
  
As she walked forward her blue-gray coat shone in the sun, her multi colored mane flashed with silver and as she turned her head to look at him her gentle brown eyes found his. "See mom she likes me already"  
  
As the mare is lead down the ramp, Christopher notices for the first time her unusual coloring.  
  
"Spots?! Spots she has spots?"  
  
As he took the lead rope from the man Christopher reached up to stroke the mares soft spotted nose, when he ran his hand up the mare's head he noticed the small swirl of hair right in the center of her forehead. "How curious?" Christopher believes it to be a dream and that's as it should be, but you and I know the truth....  
  
The decision that was made with love and of a friendship that started before it began  
  



End file.
